


Morning Glory

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, oikawa and iwa, sex before work, short and sweet, sleepy oikawa, waking up with a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Iwa is getting ready for work in the morning when he decides to wake up his boyfriend with a little bit of fun.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 125





	Morning Glory

Iwa smiled to himself as he looked down at Oikawa sleeping in the bed, the sheets ruffled around him as he snored slightly. Iwa liked Oikawa when he was sleeping, his hair mussed against the pillow and all of the stress that usually was on his face was gone. Oikawa had so much on his mind lately. Iwa ran his fingers gently through Oikawa’s hair, letting the soft tresses brush through his fingers as a soft moan escaped Oikawa’s slightly-parted lips. Iwa hesitated for a moment. He really should get breakfast made, but with that noise… and the way it shot to Iwa’s groin, well… his dick usually called the shots. 

Iwa climbed back into bed, wrapping one arm around Oikawa’s middle and pulling his ass close, loving how Oikawa moved with the slightest touch. Iwa leaned in, gently nibbling on Oikawa’s earlobe. Oikawa moaned softly, his back arching against Iwa’s body. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, opening his eyes a little as he looked over his shoulder at Iwa, half-asleep. Iwa moaned deep in his chest at the use of his first name. He slid his fingers down and then back up Oikawa’s soft bare leg and under the blankets. He liked to sleep in a loose T-shirt and loose boxers, which Iwa liked at times like these, since it gave him easy access to Oikawa’s hardening dick. 

“You like that, Tooru?” He asked softly as he slid his fingers around Oikawa’s dick, sliding them slowly down the shaft like Oikawa liked, feeling it stiffen in his hand as he reached the head. He ran his thumb slowly over the head, swirling it through the precum, loving the way it slicked up Oikawa’s soft skin. 

“Hajime, mmmm,” Oikawa moaned, still waking up, his dick faster than the rest of his body. Iwa stroked Oikawa’s dick slowly, moaning as he rolled onto his back, pulling Oikawa up onto his hips, his hands on his waist. Oikawa looked down at Iwa, more awake now, but his body was still soft and pliant from sleep. Iwa looked up into Oikawa’s auburn eyes, humming softly in pleasure as he ground his hips up against Oikawa’s ass. 

“You like that?” Iwa asked again, grinding up hard and slow. 

“Yes, H-Hajime.” Oikawa whispered, pulling off his shirt and waking up fully now, his dick hard and showing through his thin boxers. Iwa grinned, sliding one hand down to stroke him through his clothes. Iwa watched Oikawa’s face twist in pleasure as he moaned above him. 

“You awake now, dear?” He asked softly. Oikawa huffed out in irritation, his eyes shining down in the dim morning light filtering through their soft curtains Oikawa had so patiently picked out. He’d decorated the whole apartment when they’d moved in together, he was so excited about the move. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” 

“Shittykawa.” Iwa chuckled, flipping them over into the silk sheets that had cost way too damn much, but Oikawa was one for the fancy bedroom shit. Oikawa moaned hotly, arching his back and shivering as Iwa slid his boxers off of him. He slid down, taking Oikawa’s dick into his mouth with a practiced swallow, loving Oikawa’s soft moan that escaped his beautiful lips. Iwa slowly moved up and down his hard dick. He slid one hand up to slide a finger inside Oikawa’s mouth to slick it up. Oikawa opened his mouth to accept Iwa’s finger eagerly, moaning and sucking obscenely. Iwa moaned around Oikawa’s dick before taking his slick fingers back, sliding one inside Oikawa’s ass, slowly spreading him. 

“Yes, Iwa,” Oikawa groaned and Iwa grunted in displeasure around Oikawa’s cock, pressing his finger inside hard in retaliation. “Fuck. Hajime, Hajimeee,” Oikawa corrected himself and Iwa smirked around his dick as he pressed another finger inside. 

“Lube.” Iwa groaned softly, pulling away with a pop. Oikawa fumbled around on the bedside table, finally tightening his fingers around a small bottle of lube. He handed it to Iwa who slid out of his own boxers to reveal his large, ready erection. Oikawa moaned hotly, watching Iwa slick up his own dick. “Are you ready, Tooru?” He asked huskily. 

“Yes. Please, give me your cock Hajime.” Oikawa groaned. Iwa pressed in hard, moaning deep in his throat. Oikawa cried out in pleasure, arching his back and pressing his hips down to meet Iwa’s thrust. “Hajime!” Oikawa cried out, gasping softly, his heart skipping a beat. Iwa kissed Oikawa deeply, pressing his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth to swallow his moans. Their bodies moved in a practiced rhythm with each other, their lips tracing ‘i love yous’ and whispered names into each other’s skin. 

“I’m close, Tooru,” Iwa whispered in Oikawa’s ear, biting his earlobe. Oikawa nodded. 

“Touch me, Hajime?” Oikawa begged breathlessly. Iwa reached down between them, stroking Oikawa slowly in time with his thrusts, holding his orgasm back. Oikawa cried out Iwa’s name as he came and Iwa let his own orgasm come, buried deep inside Oikawa’s ass. They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for a long moment before Iwa pulled away, groaning softly. Oikawa moaned softly in pleasure, closing his eyes and relaxing into the mattress as Iwa cleaned him up with tissues on the bedside table. 

“Sorry for waking you.” Iwa said, not sounding the least bit sorry. Oikawa laughed lightly, shaking his head and curling back into the mattress. 

“I’ll see you after work, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa murmured. Iwa chuckled, getting up and getting ready for work, ready to face the day.


End file.
